1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crampon adapted to be affixed to an article of footwear, such as a boot. Such crampon may be used in disciplines such as mountaineering, walking or climbing on snow or ice, climbing frozen waterfalls, or the like.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, a crampon comprises a body extending lengthwise from a rear end to a front end, widthwise between a first side and a second side, and heightwise between a supporting surface and a receiving surface. In fact, the body is dimensioned so that the receiving surface receives the sole of the boot. The crampon includes points projecting in the area of the supporting surface, in order to be anchored into the ground, or support surface, and thus prevent slipping. The crampon further comprises means for retaining the boot in the area of the receiving surface. These means constitute a binding, that is to say, a system for fastening to the boot as defined in the standard NF EN 893:2011-01. In general, the binding includes one or more members for retaining the boot in the area of the receiving surface.
For example, according to the document WO 2010/122595, the boot retaining member is movable between a locking position and an unlocking position, an elastic mechanism biasing the retaining member towards the locking position. In practice, a user manually biases the retaining member toward the unlocking position, against the action of the elastic mechanism, in order to enable the boot to be positioned on the receiving surface of the body. Thereafter, the release of the retaining member enables the elastic mechanism to push the retaining member toward the locking position. If the boot is in the boot attachment position, it is then retained on the crampon by the retaining member.
The document WO 2010/122595 describes a crampon for which the retaining member positively holds the boot, due to the action of the elastic mechanism. The retention is positive as opposed to an adhesive retention. More specifically, the retaining member here is comprised of a pair of fingers adapted to be inserted into open cavities of the boot. The fingers prevent the release of the boot during use. The crampon according to this document is satisfactory in the sense that the retention of the boot is reliable. This means that the user does not risk losing the crampon while walking or climbing, and the retention is not likely to vary in accuracy when the crampon is in use. The forces and supports associated with walking, running, or climbing, as well as all sensory information, are transmitted with great accuracy between the crampon and the boot.
Although the conditions of implementation of the crampon according to the document WO 2010/122595 are good, they could be further improved. Indeed, the positioning of the crampon on the boot is difficult and has certain disadvantages.
First, in attaching the crampon the user is caused to assume a body position that is not particularly safe because the user must either bend down or stand on one leg, while bringing the foot of the other leg toward the hand, in order to operate the retaining member. In either case, the user is not well-balanced, i.e., not in a normal walking position, which can prove dangerous. This would be the case, for example, if the crampon is positioned while the user is on a ridge, at the edge of a crevasse, or the like.
In addition to safety, the question of the difficulty in attaching the crampon should also be taken into account, because the retaining member is not accessible at the time the crampon is positioned on the boot. The crampon attachment is even more difficult in powder snow or in a deep snow environment, as the snow tends to cover the crampon and its retaining member, and tends to clog the cavities of the boot provided to receive the retaining fingers.
Also notable is the problem related to the crampon attachment speed. Indeed, the retaining member requires quite a long and non-negligible period of time to cooperate with the boot in order to retain it on the crampon. This time is related to manipulation, and to the need for the user to manage his/her position and/or balance. Consequently, an overly long period of time for crampon attachment decreases safety.